sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Viki Valentine
Name: Viki Valentine Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 Grade: Senior 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: French National Honor Society, Volleyball, Golf, Colorguard Appearance: Viki has long, jet-black hair that is completely straight in texture and hangs down to roughly her mid-back. It's usually parted on the right side and left down. Her eyebrows are dark in color but are plucked quite thin and arched nicely. In contrast to her very dark hair, her eyes are a pale blue in color, making them stand out all the more with the dark makeup and eyeliner that she tends to put on. Her eyes are large and bright and give her face a youthful sort of innocence. Her lips are about average in size and shape and nothing in particular really stands out about them. Although she's nearly eighteen, her wide eyes and the somewhat round structure of her face make her look younger. It's a trait that she's grown to dislike about herself. She even gets ID'ed when she goes to the movies. Her ears are pierced twice, and she also has a piercing at the top of her right ear. She always wears a dainty gold chain around her neck that her grandmother gave her when she was little. Her skin tone is somewhat dark overall, and she's about average in terms of height and weight. She dresses casually, although her attire can very from somewhat dressy to your standard shorts, t-shirt, and flip-flops depending on the day. Overall, she's just the girl next door. During the day of the trip, she was wearing a light pink cami underneath a low v-neck black polo shirt, a light pink belt, a pair of washed-out looking jeans with holes strategically placed on the upper left thigh, right kneecap, and back left pocket, and a pair of black flip-flops. Biography: Viki has lived an utterly normal life. She was brought up in a stable home. Her mother, Kellie, is the almost-famous Weathergirl for Channel 5 news. Her father, Antonio (more commonly known as Tony) is a member of Highland Beach's police force. She's an only child, but she's been fortunate enough to have stern (but not overly strict) parents. She's always been told she's lucky to have such a composed family, but she's never been accustomed to any different. She's very close to her grandmother Patrice who's helped raise her since she was very young. Overall, the three of them have been very influential parts of Viki's life. Her parents always wanted their child to go far, and as such provided her with all that they could over the years. From childhood onward, Viki was always a girly-girl. She was the girl who showed up on school picture day with her hair all done up like it was prom night and with the sparkly pink dress on. It's a quality that she's retained even this far into high school. Growing up, she loved to play dress up, she loved to play dolls, and she loved to be the center of attention. She still bases a lot on appearance, making her a somewhat shallow person overall, but her desire to be the center of attention has long since faded, and she's instead allowed herself to slink further and further into the background. Her parents aren't really sure whether it's because of the fierce competition to be the "it" girl at the high school level or if Viki simply stopped caring. Viki's bubbly and energetic, but not to the point where she's annoying or seen as a ditz. Overall, she's got a very cute, almost innocent persona. She's kind-hearted and never shuns anybody because of their upbringing, background, ethnicity, or other discriminatory factors. She's a very open-minded individual and embraces others' beliefs with open arms. As such, she doesn't have too many enemies. Viki's an optimist in every sense of the word. The glass is always half-full, and the people who dislike her do so because they've never gotten to know her. She's always smiling, most of the time just to smile, and she enjoys helping others out and cheering them up. She's fairly active in the extracurricular ongoings around Southridge High School. She's a member of the French National Honor Society -- in which only students who've passed French II can join, and she helps tutor French to the underclassmen. She's also a member of the volleyball team (which is her claim to fame in terms of her svelte body) and she plays women's golf in the spring (a hobby she inherited from her father). She's also a member of the Southridge Colorguard, which is what she is perhaps best known for throughout Southridge. Overall, Viki's just the girl next door. She's an average student when it comes to academics, although she excels in foreign languages. She's never flunked a class, she studies hard, she doesn't like to party or drink, and although she has a group of good friends and many acquaintances, she isn't the biggest social butterfly in the school by any means. She's a happy-go-lucky person with a positive attitude toward life in general, and it puts a smile on her face to know that she's had some hand in brightening someone else's day. She's determined to make friends of enemies and she's a humanitarian in many respects. Advantages: They say karma comes back to bite people. If that's the case, Viki should have no problems. She tries to be friends with everybody. She's the kind of girl that will smile at you in the hallway even when nobody else will look at you twice. Overall, she's a very kind-hearted person with very few enemies. Disadvantages: Being kind-hearted has its disadvantages as well as its advantages. Viki is the kind of person who will allow herself to be used over an over again and never harbor any feelings of ill will toward the person. While she doesn't have many enemies, there are those that would hold her personable nature against her. Also, despite the fact that she's a good-natured person, she's not the kind that will let people walk all over her and will not hesitate to tell somewhat what she thinks of them if they provoke her. This quality has earned her a few enemies in the past. Designated Number: Female Student no. 06 The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Fire Extinguisher Conclusions: Girl next door? G06 seems to be a relatively unimpressive, of course the same thing was said of the fan favorite G21 of version one and she contributed a lot to that game...oh I forgot, she contributed a lot in death. Really, this one isn't so tough too call, easy out. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Lenny Priestly '''Collected Weapons: Fire Extinguisher (issued weapon) Allies: Ianto Murphy, Gabe McCallum, Serenity Halos, Evelyn Richinson, presumably Evan Angler Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Viki hates cold weather with a passion. *Her appearance is based somewhat off of a certain recurring character in the Suikoden series. *Viki harbors a very large crush on football player Gabe McCallum. She was confronted by Gabe's girlfriend Kara about it one night, leading to somewhat of a rivalry between the two girls. She's also found herself having slight feelings for Gabe's friend Evan, putting herself in a complicated situation overall. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Viki, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Friday Night by Candlelight *Out on the Town and Out of the Closet *The Paths We Take... V3: *Whom Shall We Blame? *Carnage *You Can Run... *Blood, Sweat, and Tears *Slow Chemical *Hold Fast Hope Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Viki Valentine. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students